As Gentle as They Come
by Ica-Rica
Summary: Alan's had a tiring day and is feeling pretty romantic. Or lustful. Really, it's whichever you prefer. AlanxMC


A steady flow of water from the faucet fills the bowl of strawberries in [Y/N]'s hands. The water tints a gentle hue of pink as the sun's rays hit it as it permeates from the kitchen's window. Rinsing the deliciously ripe fruit, she hears the door grate the floor as someone steps in. The sound of unbalanced footsteps resound the room and she immediately can tell who it is; not many people have such a mirthful gait. The footfall stops right behind her and is replaced by two arms snaking around her waist, and under her arms as so she could still comfortably them around. Tilting her head slightly upwards, she can see the familiar face of none other than Captain Alan. His warm smile made his eyes crinkle at the edges slightly, giving him a a pristine image. [Y/N] supplies him with a quick peck on the cheek and returns her focus to the bowl of strawberries, now overflowing with water. Turning the faucet off, she says, "I thought you were busy up on deck scolding Colin and Fuzzy for getting into a fight.''

"Oh, I was. It started to get a bit out of hand so I sent them each to their rooms," he quietly responded and cozily sighed as he rested his chin in the junction of her shoulder and neck. Tresses of hair falling out of his Captain's hat tickled her skin lightly, adding to the intimate moment.

"It must be hard to maintain an entire crew by yourself. It's definitely something I could never manage," [Y/N] says softly but genuinely.

"It used to be a little overwhelming, I guess. But everything's been shone with a new light since you came," Alan whispers quietly as his eyes close.

"I swear, sometimes you're too sweet," she giggles and continues, "speaking of sweet, try one." Holding up a freshly-washed strawberry to Alan, she ushers him to take it. Gingerly placed into his mouth, he nods slightly as he chews. Humming his approval, she can feel his throat vibrate against her shoulder.

"It's not as sweet as you are though," his voice moments ago had been chaste but now switched to a salacious whisper. His lips had found the back of her jaw, a sweet spot for her. A sudden blush ever-so-unceremoniously filled her cheeks in. Alan slowly trailed his lips upwards to her earlobe before nipping it and whispering, "Is this okay?" Her breathing hithced as she nodded her permission.  
Tugging her vest over one of her shoulders, he nudged the collar of her white shirt away and sucked at the uncovered skin of her shoulder. An shaky breath left her as he guided her hands away from the sink. Backing up to fill the small space between them, she could feel the swell in his pants and her already flushed face became even more red. Turning her around swiftly lifted her and placed her on the counter, spreading her legs so he could comfortably fill the space between them and continue his ravishing. Bring his face closer to hers, he presses his lips to her's in a sealing kiss. One of his hands holds both of her wrists above her head and the other lightly strokes at her side, toying with her waist belt. The kiss becomes sensuous and fervent as he glosses over her bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. When her mouth opens enough to assent access for him, he dominates quickly. She submits herself as she can feel her body go warmer with every second; desire being the only thing on her mind.

Her belt comes loose and is quickly thrown to somewhere in the room. Breathy moans are Alan's reward as he continues to indulge her senses. Releasing his grip on her wrists he slides his hands under her shirt, feeling around the smooth skin of her stomach. Shrugging off her vest, she brings her hands up to cup his face and continue to kiss him. Nimble fingers find the back of her brassiere untie the lace. Alan slips his hands under the lose article of cloth and begins to caress around her breasts, purposefully avoiding the nipples. His fingers lightly brush against her nipples and immediately they harden. [Y/N]'s back arches into his touch as she begins to moan lightly, breaking the kiss. Smiling at her reaction (he honestly thought it was the cutest thing ever) he pinches and kneads her breasts. The more he did it, the more warmth pooled inbetween her legs. Her thoughts became hazy and her body nearly begged for release. It didn't help that his own heat was grinding against her core. Leaving her panting and in a daze, he lifts her shirt over her head. Basking in the sight of her smooth skin, flushed face, and slim figure, he thought that he was the luckiest guy in the world. He leaned over her body, able to feel her heaving chest against his own. Her small hands found the buttons of his jacket, undoing them quickly.

"It's not fair that you have so much on," she practically breathed out, her voice saturated with need. Laughing gently to himself, he took his coat off and began to unbutton his dress shirt still leaving it on. The edges of his shirt draped over her barren waist, tickling her as he lowered his mouth to her breast. Grabbing the back of his head, she took in his jet black hair and held on in ecstasy. Holding on to the rim of her pants, he slowly slid them down as he continued his tantalizing act. Her pants fell around her ankles and were shrugged off and onto the floor. Hooking his thumbs around the sides of her panties, he snaked them down to her ankles. Lowering himself just a bit, he swung her legs over his shoulders where the rested comfortably and the weight pleased him. His mouth hovering over her, his warm breath made the already sensitive area even more so. Gently pressing his mouth against her core, he licked softly at her clit. Her breathing became harsh as her hands tightened her grip on the handfuls of hair. Groaning into her the vibrations from his voice had her thrust her hips upwards. Holding her hips in place with his hand, he brought his other up to her entrance and prodded at it. Rasping, Alan teased with his voice dipped in sultry, "Do you really want it? Please, tell me," he sounded out the last syllables slyly. Breathing harshly, she panted, "Please, I... I need it." Hearing her response, he plunged one finger in, then two. Her body twitched as she breathed out indisputable sounds. Sucking on her clit gratingly, she came. Licking up the aftermath of her orgasm he lifted himself away from her to only rid himself of his pants. "Let's see if I can make you come again," Alan smirked down at her vulnerable form. Looking up at him in a daze, she spread her legs slightly for him. Putting his hands under her thighs, he hoisted her closer to him and wasted no time in entering her. A high pitched cry left her as he waited a bit for her to adjust to him. When she hooked her legs behind him and held onto his back, her small hands trembling; he took himself out of her and immediately thrust back in. Whimpering, she closed her eyes out of pure pleasure as he continued to ram into her. One last thrust, he pushed in all the way to the hilt and released the ropes of liquid into her. Riding his orgasm out, she began to tighten her grip on him and a few more thrusts and she was sent over the edge as well. Pulling himself out of her, she whined a little as the feeling of emptiness surrounded her. Pulling his pants up, he placed his shirt around her form and helped her get off the counter on shaky legs. The shirt had covered most everything and if they acted fast enough, he could get her to his room before anyone saw. Picking up the leftover garments, he glanced her smiling, she was beautiful to him even with her tousled hair and rosy cheeks.

The door to the kitchen slammed open and Fuzzy stomped in, yelling with her loud voice, "Oh, Captain Alan~ I couldn't stay in my roo- Oh, Captain Alan..." Fuzzy focused her attention on Alan being half-naked and [Y/N] being nearly-nude. [Y/N]'s face flushed completely and anyone could say she looked as red as a cherry. A series of blank stares were shared as Fuzzy put two and two together. Expecting to be yelled at for being lewd, [Y/N] closed her eyelids, ready to accept her fate. When she opened them, Fuzzy had her thumbs up, smiling widely. "Good job, you finally became a woman! Tell me all about it later~" Fuzzy waved and exited the room.

A/N: Requested by Cgleome on Tumblargh, and I think I had the hardest time figuring out a plot for this. But then I felt like writing some pointless sex and here it is. :]


End file.
